


[Fanart] Walls Down

by janetcarter



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Relationships: Solène Mazurier/Olympe du Puget
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[Fanart] Walls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



[Full Resolution](https://sta.sh/0b0ds3358i5)


End file.
